dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of techniques used by Dial (SSJJ)
Because of Dial's growing abilities I decided to make list of his abilities. Physical and Natural Abilities Dial is one of the most powerful Time Patrollers. Being created by the Dragon Balls rather than being naturally born had made him a physically versatile character. He is able to adapt in many situations, and his Unique Hybrid Physiology has made him one of the most powerful members of the Frieza's Race, and the Stick Figures. *'Unique Hybrid Physiology' - After the Battle with Psidabura; the Stick Figures were officially created in Age 852 as an official race, and given an official planet. However Dial's Stick Figure-Frieza's Race mix was not included in the Stick Figure's ability to interbreed with the Frieza's Race has the Supreme Kai forgot about (shrugged it off by saying that he wanted to make Dial feel unique), and as such giving a Unique Hybrid Physiology or even an Impossible Hybrid Physiology. He is also capable of using 100% of both his races' abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Dial possess the capability to match the likes of Goku, Frieza, and even Demigra in physical strength, and after his four months of training, easily overpower him in a contest of brute force. **'Superhuman Durability:' Even without ki, and whilst cut in half, Dial was capable of surviving the destruction of a planet. **Oxygen Independence: Dial can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball. **'Survivability:'' Dial has the ability to survive anywhere, in any condition without sustenance, even the most horrifying injuries, and even in alternate dimension when shifting his own dimensions. **'''Bio Suit creation: Dial has the ability to natural grow his own natural armour that he can shed at any time. **'Dimensional Transformations:' Thanks to his Stick Figure side; Dial can shift body's dimensions from a 3D body to a 2D body, 1D, 0D, and even a 4D body. All though Dimensional Shifting is also a techniques used by Pend, and Dial, this is still a natural ability, and unlike any creature he is capable of moving even when in 0D Form. *'Undetectable Ki': Following his training with the Grand Priest; Dial now has undetectable ki to other gods and mortals lesser than the Grand Priest. *'Agelessness': Dial summoned Super Shenron in order to make himself ageless in order to face off against Paradox Cell-X and not be effected by his Negative Presence. *'Mastery of Sensing': Thanks to his training with Grand Priest; Dial senses are now on an absolute level and is able to detect moves at higher rate than others. *'Progenitor Status': The Progenitors made a charm that effects any other types of progenitors, and enables an Accelerated Growth Rate for the individual that allows them to advance on an unnatural level. Hybrid or not; Dial is the Progenitor of Sentient Stick Figures as he was the first. *'Paradox Immunity': In order to fix the biological paradox that was inavertably caused by Elder Kai and Supreme Kai when attempting to make him a Unique Physiology but making it impossible for Frieza's Race-Stick Figure Hybrids to exist; he used Face to make him immune to the Paradox but also made himself immune to Time Paradox as he wished himself into existence. Techniques Energy-Based Techniques *'Special Beam Cannon' - Game only **'Kaioken x20 Special Beam Cannon' - Game only *'Ki Blast' - Most basic energy attack **'Continuous Energy Spheres' - A barrage of Energy Spheres **'Energy Blast Volley' - A barrage of energy blasts *'Buster Cannon' - He originates with this ability due to Trunks. It is one of three of his signature attacks. **'Super Buster Cannon' - Used in his True form **'Creator-Creation Buster Cannon' - A team attack between Trunks, and Dial used on Beerus. **'God Buster' - a More powerful version of the Buster Cannon used by Dial. ***'Arcane Horn Buster' - A God Buster fired from his horns empowered by Magic. **'Finish Buster' - As above **'Burning Attack' **'Super Arcane Burning Impact' - A combination of Magic, Burning Attack, and Final Impact used by Dial against Naraku in attempt to destroy him. ***'Arcane Full-Body God Buster' - Like God Arcane Full-Body Hyper Galick Gun; Dial fires his God Buster from multiple directions from his spikes while infusing them with magic. *'Final Impact' - Dial learned this technique at an unknown time, and was able to use it to preforming Super Arcane Burning Impact. *'Galick Gun' - Taught to him by Vegeta, and one of his signature attacks. **'Super Galick Gun' - He used this against Frieza in attempt to keep him away from Goku while he was preparing the Spirit Bomb **'Hyper Galick Gun' - A more powerful variant of Galick Gun ***'Mentor-Student Galick Gun' - A team attack used by Vegeta and Dial with their Ultra Instinct Galick Gun and Hyper Galick Gun respectively. ****'Mentor-Student Hyper Galick Gun' - A team attack used by Vegeta and Dial with their Grand Galick Gun and God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun respectively. **'Galick Beam Barrage' - A barrage version of the Galick Beam used by Vegeta **'Galick Blast Wave' - A explosive wave that uses the Galick Gun to causes a large explosive wave **'Kaioken x20 Galick Gun' - Game only **'Arcane Galick Gun' - A more powerful version of the Galick Gun that combines Magic and Ki. ***'Arcane Super Galick Gun' - An even more powerful version; enough to destroy an entire star system in a single blast. ***'Arcane Hyper Galick Gun' - Hyper Galick Gun mildly enhanced by Magic ****'Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun' - A one-handed Arcane Hyper Galick Gun ****'God Arcane Hyper Galick Gun' - A Hyper Galick Gun greatly enhanced by Magic *****'God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun' - One of Dial's most powerful variations of Galick Gun. ******'Father-Daughter Galick Gun' - A team attack combining Bella's Super Fear Galick Gun and his God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun used to break through Gravoom's Barrier of Dark Light. *****'God Arcane Full-Body Hyper Galick Gun' - God Arcane Hyper Galick Gun fired from every spike on his body. ***'God Arcane Galick Blast Wave' - Galick Blast Wave greatly being empowered by magic. ***'Super Arcane Fósforo Galick Gun' - A more powerful version of Arcane Galick Gun imbued with Phosphorous. Dial used this against Naraku's Super Neon Dakufaiaoiruhameha. *'Final Flash' - Taught to him by Vegeta **'Hi-Speed Fear Flash' - A more powerful one-handed version of the Final Flash. When the beam is fired they reach speeds at a Mach 10 level. **'Arcane Hi-Speed Fear Flash' - Hi-Speed Fear Flash enhanced by his magic. **'Super Arcane Full-Powered Hi-Speed Fear Flash' - Dial's most powerful variation of Final Flash. *'Death Beam' - Taught to him by Frieza **'Full-Powered Death Beam' - Taught to him by Cell ***'Party Shot' - Creates a large energy sphere and fires multiple Full-Powered Death Beams in multiple directions. ***'Arcane Death Beam' - Full-Powered Death Beam empowered by magic used against Connay. ****'God Arcane Death Beam' - An even more powerful variation used against Connay. **'Emerald Death Beam' - A powerful variation of Death Beam used in his Emerald and Super Emerald form. ***'Super Emerald Death Beam' - A more powerful variation used in his Super Emerald form. *'Death Ball' - Taught to him by Frieza **'Miniature Death Ball' - a Death Ball the size of a golf ball, but powerful enough to leave a sizable crater, and even destroy a planet. **'Full Power Death Ball' - A more powerful death ball used against Jiren **'Supernova' - Taught to him by Frieza and is considered as one of Dial's signature attacks. ***'Pulsar Kick' - Similar to Pulsar Punch ***'Hypernova' ***'Kilonova' - Dial creates two miniature Supernova energy sphere and fires them upwards as they combine and causes an explosion on a stellar level. ***'Arcane Kilonova' - A Magic-enhanced variation of Kilonova used to destroy Connay. ***'Emerald Super Nova' - Used in his Ultimate Evolution from against Beerus, and later Demigra both times were ineffective ****'Super Emerald Super Nova' - Used in his Super Emerald Dial form against Jiren and like his regular Emerald Supernova - it was ineffective ***'Super God Nova' - He is capable of creating a planet-sized version of the Supernova, and has the potential to destroy numerous of nearby planets in the process. ****'Arcane Super God Nova' - Currently his most powerful attack, and is capable of producing an energy ball the size of the sun. *'Perfect Barrier' - Taught to him by Cell **'Arcane Perfect Barrier' - A Magic-infused Perfect Barrier strong enough to protect him from Naraku's Neon Kasaiaburahameha **'Perfect Suit' - A skin-tight variant of the Perfect Barrier used against Connay. *'Kamehameha' - Taught to him by Cell **'Super Kamehameha' **'Friend Kamehameha' *'Explosive Wave' **'Super Explosive Wave' **'Galick Blast Wave' *'Gack!' - Taught to him by Majin Buu *'Mimicry' **'Final Kamehameha' - Used after witnessing Super Buu using during a Parallel Quest **'Spirit Excalibur' - Used after witnessing Vegito using it, and later again when Super Buu used it during a Parallel Quest **'Special Beam Cannon' - Copied after witnessing Piccolo use it. **'Vanishing Ball' - Copied from Kid Buu **'Beerus' Judgement' - Copied from Beerus **'Destructo Disk' - Copied from Krillin ***'Double Destructo Disk' - Doubled version of Destructo Disk *'Godly ki' - After training with Beerus; he possessed a vast amount of Godly ki, and was to maintain it in his first form. During the Demon God Demigra Saga, he's rivalled by Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Godly ki), and Demigra in his God of Time and Space form. However, Beerus and Whis still outmatch him in power. *'Magic' - The ability to preform magic **'Magic Materialization' - Dial is capable of using his magic to create objects or summon objects to his space. ***'Katchin Volley' - Dial is able to create several Katchin blocks, and fire them as a Volley. ***'Kachi Katchin Volley' - Dial is able to create multiple blocks of Kachi Katchin and fire them as a volley. **'Magic Absorption' - Dial can absorb magic into his being, which in turn can increase his attack powers fifty-fold. *'Dimensional Shifting' - the Ability to shift his Dimension between 0D and 4D. *'Portal Opening' - Dial possess the ability to open portals using his magic, and he can even connect to the other Universes. **'Multiverse Smash' - An Energy Wave/Rush attack where he grabs his opponent, and opponents portal after portal going to each universe, and throwing his opponent into a round object. ***'Super Multiverse Smash' - A stronger version of the Multiverse Smash; utilised with his Temporal Duplicates to inflict more damage. *'Phosphorous Manipulation and Generation' - Dial can generate phosphorous whether its white, red, black, or violet. *'Super Breath' **'Aliento de Fósforo Blanco' - A strong variation of Super Breath. Dial breathes a jet of White Phosphorous to blanket his area with poisonous, self-igniting gas. *'Cero' - A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. Dial used this form in his Fear Accelerated form causing a brief tear in Multi-Universe of Earth-79, and Earth-78's universe. *'Gamma Burst Flash' - Dial has displayed the capability of using Gamma Burst Flash. **'Hyper Gamma Burst Flash' - An even more powerful variation of Gamma Burst Flash infused with magic. Martial Arts *'Backslap' **'Heavy Strike' - Dial delivers a powerful kick to gut, and a backslap to his opponent. **'Backfist' - Dial using the back of his fist to strike his opponent *Rear naked choked *'Lasso' *Roundhouse Kick *'Spinning Heel Kick' - A spinning heel kick is where Dial turns his body 360 degrees before landing the heel or the ball of his/her foot on the target. **'Spinning Tail Whip' - The spinning tail whip is where Dial turns his body 360 degrees like the Spinning Heel Kick before landing the tip of the tail on target whipping them. *'Hi-Speed Hook Kick' - A hook kick preformed with great speed to cause maximum damage. **'Super Hi-Speed Hook Kick' - A stronger version of the Hi-Speed Hook Kick *'Heavy Finish' - A common technique used by DB characters. He strong below to the gut. *'Headbutt' *'Dragonthrow' *'Bear Hug' **'Superman Dive' - Dial bear hugs his opponent as he flies down and proceed to fly directly into the ground or cliff as he used Afterimage to free himself before impact. Speed and Movement *'Flight' - He was created with this ability *'Time Nest Teleportation'' *'Afterimage Technique' Other techniques *'Ki Sense' - Originated with this ability **'Godly ki sense' - After obtaining his Ultimate Evolution, he possessed the ability to sense Godly ki, but it only a slightly until he is trained by Beerus. *'Master Sensory Perception' - After training with the Grand Priest; Dial was able to master all his sense, and was able to predict each of his opponents move by the slightest vibrations or even the slightest sound. *'Death God Power Sealing Spell' - Following instructions from Cus and Whis; Bella and Dial were able to use a Sealing Spell to stop Gravoom from using his Death God Powers. *'Time-Skip' - Taught to him by Hit and is barely used after he was defeated by Jiren **'Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse' **'Time-Skip/Back Breaker' **'Time-Skip/Molotov' **'Time-Skip/Jump Spike' **'Time-Skip/Flash Skewer' **'Cage of Time' **'Time-Skip/Death Ball Volley' - Using Time-Skip - Dial fires a barrage of Death Balls at Jiren and results in a massive explosion wave, and simply pushes Jiren to the edge of a cliff, but doesn't wound him. *'Rebellion Cutter' - A team attack combining Xeno Trunks' Final Spirit Cannon with Dial's Double Destructo Disk. One energy disk is blue and white while the second is yellow and after it's launched; the Disks merge together and increases to the size of the Super Spirit Bomb. *'Evil Containment Wave' - Dial was taught by Future Trunks and the Time Patrol to use the Evil Containment Wave and was able to use it without killing himself. Powers-Ups and Transformations Power-Ups *'Nature Pulse' - A power-up that Dial can use by channelling the nature energy around him, and increases his power. This unique only to Stick Figures, and can only be used for short amount time. Pend notes that Dial's proficiency with the ability is because it was created in an unnatural way allowing him to use it in such a degree. *'Kaio-Ken x20' - Game only Transformations *'Nightmare Transformations' *'True Evolution' *'Super Evolution' *'Ultimate F' *'Ultimate Evolution' *'Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution' *'Great Terror' **'Fear Accelerated' *'Horrified State' *'Desesperación' *'Transformation-to-Transformation Ability' Category:Lists Category:Techniques Category:Dragon Ball Advanced (SSJJ)